


Things That Needed to be Known.

by taelynhawker



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Episode: s5 e5 housewarming, Episode: s5 e6 Rock On, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-10-24 13:58:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17705552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taelynhawker/pseuds/taelynhawker
Summary: It’s been a little weird between them since the party. Patrick knows this. But he’s not sure he really... really... really knows it until David sends him off on a date with someone else.





	Things That Needed to be Known.

“Him?” David asks from his perch on the counter near the cash. He’s motioning to a younger man walking by the store. “What about him? Is _he_ attractive?”

He sounds genuinely curious and Patrick is sure that part of him is. But there’s an edge to his voice that’s been there since the party. There’s been an edge to both of them. 

The thing is that before David Patrick hadn’t ever been fully attracted to guys. Maybe it was internalized homophobia, or just a denial of who he was... or something. But now... now this whole other world is right there for him to explore. And he has David. David knows this world so well he doesn’t even realize it’s different. David just lives in it. And Patrick, he lives in it now too, but it isn’t the same. 

So finding Ted attractive, then watching this attractive man plant quite the kiss on his attractive boyfriend? It’s... confusing. Is he mad because David is his boyfriend? Or because he kind of wanted to be the one being kissed...? Either option makes him feel kind of like an asshole, even though David had clearly been understanding of the feeling. Or. Well. As understanding as a boyfriend could be about it. He knows David well enough to know there’s some hurt there, even if he doesn’t show it. 

”He looks like he _goes to the gym_ ,” David says, interrupting Patrick’s thoughts. David doesn’t make airquotes but his tone does its own job of that.

Patrick sighs and looks at David. David whose lips he loves to kiss that are currently curled up in the half smile, half grimace that Patrick adores. The faces he makes, every one of them, Patrick loves them. Except the hurt ones. The really hurt ones. Like with Rachel. 

“I don’t find him attractive,” he said flatly. He’s not doing this. “Will you please stop asking?”

”I’m just trying to get an idea of your type,” David says, almost flippantly. Almost.

Patrick returns to the cash, his hands resting on David’s thighs. David parts them, makes room for Patrick to stand between them. And Patrick does, pressing close to David. Who is still looking outside. Patrick’s fingers find the purposefully and artfully put rips in David’s jeans. He feels and hears the sharp intake of breath from David as his fingers find bare skin. 

Fingers push into the short hair at the back of his neck and Patrick lets his head drop to David’s shoulder, turns his head to press his lips to David’s neck. He breathes in deep and kisses his neck again, hears David’s breath catch once more. Whatever he’d felt at that party it wasn’t anything like what he felt for David. That momentary attraction, the stupid jealousy, it didn’t hold a candle to how much he loves David. 

They haven’t been... they haven’t done anything since the night before the party. David’s even spent the last few nights at the motel and he hasn’t slept there since Patrick got his own place. They’re not in a fight. They’re not mad at each other. They aren’t in danger of breaking up. Hell, hadn’t they talked it out, implied a future when they talked before Patrick signed the papers on the apartment? Hadn’t Patrick made it clear that David was important to him? But... things just aren’t... right. Unfortunately, if Patrick thinks now is the time for fixing it, apparently David and fate do not agree. 

The door bell goes off, announcing a customer, and the phone rings and David opts to get the phone. Leaving Patrick with the customer. One who takes far too long choosing from the body milk, so that when Patrick looks up again David is firmly behind the counter and it feels almost like a rebuke. A definitive line between them. He doesn’t think it is, or at least he doesn’t think David means it to be. But it feels like it anyway.

Patrick is grateful when things start to settle after that, even if he’s not sure what changed. David starts spending the night again and even if they haven’t had sex... things feel okay again. To Patrick. So much so that he doesn’t even think twice about teasing David over getting a cute guy’s phone number. He’s not even thinking about the party or Ted or any of it. He’s just never had this happen and Alexis- who is clearly a bad influence on him- is egging him on. He’s just having fun with it.

Until David tells him to go. 

David tells him to go on this date, to see what happens. And Patrick... agrees to. Like an idiot. Because somehow it is impossibly embarrassing to admit to his actual boyfriend that he doesn’t want to date the cute boy that gave him his number. No. Embarrassing isn’t the right word but Patrick is beginning to discover that when it comes to David words often don’t quite fit the way he wants them to.

He also wants to call bullshit on David thinking this is a good idea but David sounds so... sure. So Patrick thinks maybe he should. Maybe David is right. David, after all, _knows_ this world. 

Patrick should know how wrong all of this is when David sends him home early to get ready and offers to close the store. David never offers to close the store alone. But his tone, his expression, all of it is carefully curated to seem... fine. So perfectly fine with all of this. With Patrick dating other men. Patrick stands in the doorway and his chest hurts. But David is with a customer by then and he’s stalwartly not looking at Patrick.

Why is he doing this? He doesn’t even know.

He spends an hour getting ready with a feeling like heavy rocks in his stomach. This doesn’t feel like getting ready for dinner with David on his birthday. Their first date. That had been exciting and he’d had those sort of happy nervous butterflies in his stomach. Something he’d never felt about a date before. And he’d known exactly what he wanted to wear, exactly what he thought David would notice. Would like. Getting ready for this date does not feel that way. 

He agrees to meet Ken in Elmdale. Ken offers to pick him up but that... no. He doesn’t want to be trapped the whole way there and back. He needs to drive himself.

But a half an hour before he needs to leave he finds himself losing courage. Can’t he just go see David? He doesn’t... want to date other men. Even if David thinks this is for the best. What if David will never believe Patrick is sure of him if he doesn’t do this? What if he does this and realizes David is right? So he does the one thing he hasn’t done. He googles David Rose. In some backward way he thinks maybe seeing David back in his partying days will help. It _doesn’t_ help. 

There are pages and pages of David with beautiful people, too many articles about break ups and cheating, reports about trips on yachts and sorjurns to various Embassasies across the world for the rumored reasons of helping his sister. There’s a picture of David with Anderson Cooper and that’s just... for fuck’s sake. David looks young and bright and beautiful... somehow he doesn’t look at all like the David Patrick knows.

He’s the mask, the pretend David. The cameras are never close enough to see what Patrick sees all the time. 

The anxiety, the nerves, the insecurities. The fear. The love, the loyalty. The strength. 

He looks at his phone. He wants to text David. But the last message David has sent is still up on his screen. Telling him to have fun and let his little gay wings fly free. Patrick closes the laptop and taps away from the message.

He needs to go or he’ll be late.

The restaurant is pretentious. Nice. But. Pretentious. With David he would comfortably mock it and lovingly listen to David both defend its attempts at class and degrade it for failing miserably. Patrick is distracted by everything. The waiters, the people next to them, Ken’s horrible shoes that he hates so much but can’t explain why. He can’t carry on a decent conversation for the life of him. He can’t even remember what he’d talked about in the store.

Patrick just keeps imagining how different- how much better- it would be, with David. How David would hate those shoes and the music currently playing. And before he can even settle on a beer to order Patrick finds he just can’t stand it.

“I have to go,” he says suddenly, standing so fast he shakes the table. “I- um, I have- a- a-“ Why the fuck can’t he say he has a boyfriend?

rTr

“Oh, well, listen, let me walk you back to your car at least,” Ken offers, standing as well. So nice. He’s very... nice.

David is not _nice_. He’s good, he’s such a good person, but he’s not always nice and Patrick loves him for that. For his sharpness.

“No, no, I’m good. You stay.”

Ken reaches out and Patrick jerks his hand back with a half manic laugh. He makes a gesture at the door, grabs his jacket, and leaves. He can feel Ken’s disbelieving gaze on his back. 

He doesn’t stop moving until he makes it to his car. He takes in a deep breath. He checks his phone. No messages. Not a single text from David. David thinks he wants this. Wants other people. David thinks he wants Ken. And Ted. And Patrick absolutely does not want Ted or Ken or any other too clean cut pretty man boy. He wants David. With his sweaters and his stubble and that soft face he makes when Patrick tells him how much he loves him. 

Patrick _loves_ him. He’s the first and only person that Patrick has said that to... and truly meant it.

He drives to the motel with purpose. A purpose that gets him to the parking lot but doesn’t quite manage to help him open the door. Or get out. To go to David’s room. What the fuck is he going to say exactly? David thinks he wants this and like an idiot he’d gone. He’d done this. Gone on a date with another man who wore stupid shoes and wasn’t David. 

He knows how other people have hurt David. How they’ve cheated on him and used him. Have asked, or haven’t even bothered asking, for open relationships. Taught him over and over that he’s not enough. And now Patrick’s done the same. Not on purpose, but he has. 

Patrick doesn’t have the kind of anxiety that David does. But he’s felt that crushing misery one feels when they’re trying to live a life that’s entirely a lie. He’d packed up his stuff and fled, actually fled, his old life. He’s not beyond panic and dramatics. Being with Ken has reminded him of those feelings. That feeling of something that’s just so... so very _wrong_. 

“I couldn’t do it,” he says miserably, as David  opens the door and asks him if he wants to hear about it. David is using that same voice in which he had once asked Patrick if he regretted their first date and their first kiss.

Patrick’s not even sure how he got to the door but at least he did. And it’s easier once he’s inside and with David. Once he starts talking. Alexis’ presence only slightly registers. All that matters is David. David doesn’t look angry. He’s smiling, trying to hold it back but smiling, and he’s pulling Patrick closer. 

Their lips meet and Patrick holds tight, kisses David with a desperate need. All he’s wanted all night was to get David in his arms. He wants to keep on kissing David but he also needs- 

He breaks from the kiss. “Also, this is gonna sound really petty but something about his shoes made me feel really weird ‘cause they were like long and pointy but then-“ 

Of course David understands exactly what’s he’s saying. He gets why they’d bothered him so much. It’s so stupid and it is petty, but somehow it’s so comforting and perfect that he doesn’t really have to explain it to David. He wraps his arms around David and clings as tightly to David as David does to him. He might pick on him about holding on for too long but when David tucks his face into his shoulder again Patrick closes his eyes and just holds him. 

“Okay, so,” Patrick only vaguely hears Alexis. His focus is on David’s breathing. “Ted, Ted? Hey, I’m on my way. No, Patrick is here. Yes, it’s very cute I’ll tell you all about it.” 

They’re forced to move so Alexis can leave. She gives them a chirpy goodbye and squints her eyes at David as she exits the room. The door closes behind her and a silence settles in. David’s arm is partially around his shoulders, his fingers gently curled around the back of Patrick’s neck. There’s something possessive about it and Patrick likes it. Especially after tonight. 

“So did you stand him up completely or...?” David asks, making a face likes he’s not sure he wants to know.

Patrick wishes he could say _yes_ “I mean, I showed up, but... I didn’t even order a drink.”

David winces but he’s nodding. “So you kind of could do it,” he says, very quietly. It’s not a rebuke. Not on Patrick. “I mean, I don’t think leaving before you even order a drink counts as a date though, so.” The word trails off and David’s hand tightens on Patrick’s neck a little, his gaze focused on Patrick’s shoulder.

“I really don’t want other men,” he says finally, trying to meet David’s eyes again. His face is serious, his eyes soft. “Okay? I appreciate that you’re trying to... give me a chance. But I don’t want it.”

”It’s just that I’ve been the experiment before, you know? Like, the stepping stone. The gateway queer. Men who weren’t sure, wanted to try on the gay thing, like a shiny new jacket you buy even though you know you’re just going to return it. So I get it.”

”Okay, but, David, you _don’t_ get it. I’m not those people. I don’t want an open relationship, I don’t want to date other people, I don’t want to share you with other men. You aren’t an experiment for me.”

David looks away, looks anywhere but at Patrick. Patrick steps closer and gets both his arms around David again. The hand on the back of his neck tightens. His lips press against David’s neck and David takes in a sharp breath. He kisses his way to David’s mouth, catches it with own and kisses David until he finally starts to relax in Patrick’s arms. Until his phone drops heavily to the bed and the hand not clutching at the back of Patrick’s neck is fisting in his shirt, testing the strength of the buttons. 

Patrick turns them, pushes David back, legs tangling, until David falls back onto his bed and Patrick falls on top of him. He slots a leg between David’s thighs, his hand near his head keeping Patrick balanced above him. He looks down at David, his lips already kiss swollen and beautifully red. He’s watching Patrick, waiting. And Patrick realizes this is definitely going to be one of those times where he has to lead because David can’t. 

David has been used too often. He makes light of it often enough but it’s left deep wounds. He jokes through them, protects himself, deflects, but Patrick can see them. And even though it had sort of been David’s choice Patrick hates that he’s added to them. So when he’s hurting or insecure he reverts to this. Not quite submissive or passive but... 

Patrick shifts his weight so he can sit up and tug at the bottom of David’s sweater. David lifts his arms and Patrick pulls it off, pushing it to the floor and ignoring the indignant noise David makes. He doesn’t stop. He robs David of the tight white undershirt that was beneath the shirt. And then there’s David beneath him, shirtless. Patrick’s fingers move over every inch of his skin. His soft stomach, the slightly more defined chest, all that soft dark hair. His cock is already getting hard just looking at and touching David. 

No, no he didn’t want... whatever that guy’s name had been. 

“You’re staring,” David mutters, sucking in his stomach even though there’s absolutely no reason to. 

“You’re beautiful,” Patrick tells him, the backs of his fingers following the dark trail of hair, over David’s stomach. “Don’t do that,” he murmurs, fingers spreading wide over David’s stomach. “You’re beautiful.” 

David’s hands are careful and hesitant but he finally joins Patrick in this, pulling open his shirt, pushing it down Patrick’s shoulders. Patrick reluctantly takes his hands off David to get his own shirt and the undershirt beneath it off. It joins the pile already on the floor. 

“I couldn’t stop thinking about you,” he admits, lowering his head, dragging his lips over David’s skin. Up his chest.

He finds a nipple and closes his lips around it. David gasps, back arching slightly. He’s so responsive. Patrick has only been with a few women, mostly Rachel, it’s never been like this. Every touch setting his skin on fire, making someone react the same. He rocks his hips down into David’s, his thigh pressing against David’s hardening cock as Patrick’s own grinds into David’s leg. 

“Patrick-“ 

“You asked if you wanted to know,” he says quietly, rocking into David again. “I want you to know. All I could think about was you.”

”I didn’t want you to go,” David admits, breathless, hands plucking at Patrick, trying to get him closer. “I was- I thought I was being-“

”I know,” Patrick’s lips find David’s again but his fingers keep teasing his nipples until they’re both hard and David is panting into his mouth. 

He knows what David thought and he appreciates it but he would appreciate it more if David would just say what he wants. Would just say he wants Patrick for himself. Does he really think Patrick wouldn’t... wouldn’t want to be his? Of course he thinks that. Patrick wants to prove otherwise.

He drags his lips down David’s chest, presses soft kisses to his stomach as his hands start to work David’s belt and pants open. He also slides off the bed and onto his knees. He doesn’t pull David’s pants off or down, instead he pulls his cock out and wastes no time wrapping his lips around the tip. David curses, one large hand runs over Patrick’s head. When he looks up at him Patrick sees that David is sitting up on one elbow, watching him with dark, wild eyes.

Patrick keeps his eyes on David and sucks his cock deeper, hollowing his cheeks, tongue teasing along the underside. Patrick is so far from an expert at this but he _is_ enthusiastic. He had been worried he might hate it. He’d been very, very wrong. He finally has to close his eyes as he pushes himself to take as much of David as he can, making David’s hips jerk. His plan is to stay here on his knees until David cannot handle it. Until he absolutely needs Patrick. Needs _more_.

David doesn’t last nearly as long as he’d thought he could. Or maybe he just doesn’t want to wait, maybe he just needs Patrick that much. He reaches down and tugs at Patrick until Patrick is forced to let his cock slide past his lips with a slick sound. And then he’s practically on the floor with Patrick, in his lap, kissing him like he’s starving. Patrick’s hands find the holes in David’s jeans- he loves these jeans- and slide against warm skin. David shudders and whines softly into his mouth.

”I want you,” David says, looking up as if to strengthen himself to say it. As if admitting it is somehow difficult. As if they haven’t done this before. “I want you inside of me.”

But Patrick doesn’t want that. Well, he does, _fuck_ , he always does, but tonight he wants something different. The one thing he has not been brave enough to try. He catches David’s eyes, his head barely shaking. But he hopes David understands. His eyes widen and he looks at Patrick as if he’s lost his mind, except then his expression softens.

”Is anyone coming back?” Patrick asks roughly and David shakes his head.

”Not for hours and hours,” he promises.

Patrick nods and kisses David again. “I want to be- I want to have you- I want _you_ inside of _me_ this time.”

”You don’t _have_ -“

” _I want you inside of me_ ,” he says again.

“Fuck,” David breathes, lips crashing into Patrick’s, hungry and needy.  

Patrick doesn’t mind doing this at the motel, but he’s definitely not doing it on the floor. He shifts and pushes at David until David breaks the kiss. He’s pouting but he stands and pulls Patrick up with him. Patrick doesn’t let space remain between them, crashing back into David, kissing him, hands working his pants off finally, shoving them down along with David’s ridiculously soft underwear. Until he’s naked. And fuck, David naked is a beautiful thing.

”You’re staring a lot and I want to believe it’s a good thing but-“ David complains, even as he unbuckles Patrick’s belt and pulls it dramatically from its loops.

”It’s been over a week, David,” he says softly, eyes moving up David’s body.

Maybe that’s not a long time but it feels like forever since they were actually naked to together. Since they actually had sex. Since before the stupid party. And Patrick... he just wants to take it all in. Every touch and sight and movement. He wants to look at David. His David. The only man he wants to be with.

”Oh,” David breathes, pushing Patrick’s pants and briefs down and stepping close so that they’re bodies are touching at every single place they can. He can’t help the small and needy noise that passes his lips. “It’s just been, you know, a little... weird. I don’t expect you to only ever be attracted to me, I’m not an insane person. Most of the time. But it was just the first time I really thought about it? That maybe... maybe you would be? Into other guys? And then today, with Ken, I just...”

Patrick’s hands rub up and down David’s sides. “Even if I find other guys attractive, they aren’t more attractive then you. I don’t want them more. I want you. I’m ridiculously attracted to you. The moment I saw you, David, I _knew_. I literally invested in your store. I’m basically your stalker,” he teases.

David looks so pleased by the idea that Patrick rolls his eyes. David kisses him, steps backward, sends them both falling back onto the bed. Patrick tucked between his thighs, their hard cocks pressed together, rubbing. Patrick groans and bucks his hips.

”Fuck, I want you,” David moans into his mouth, teeth nipping at Patrick’s bottom lip. It stings and Patrick loves it. “You still don’t have to let me-“

”I want you to fuck me,” Patrick assures him. But then something hits him. “Unless you don’t, um, if you have a preference for, uh, positions?” They’ve never had that specific conversation.

”Oh god, no. I am _very_ versatile and very happy to do... _all_ kinds of things. And I’ve definitely thought about that. How tight you’d be,” he says, voice going low on that last sentence. Patrick shivers, his cock is leaking and painfully hard. “Perfect for me.” Patrick’s head drops to David’s shoulder as he just moves against David. He could cum just like this. Listening to David. “This works for you, huh?” That deep voice stays. Confident. “Me telling you how much I want to fuck you?” Patrick nods. David lightly bites his shoulder and he jumps. “Get on your stomach for me, let me start working you open.”

Patrick doesn’t even consider not listening. He does exactly what David tells him. He has to reach between his legs and squeeze hard to calm himself down. He turns his head and watches David fish the lube and condoms from the bedside drawer before lying beside Patrick. He’s on his side, facing Patrick. His hand drags down his spine, teases between his cheeks, makes Patrick’s hips jerk. David leans in and kisses him. Patrick is only vaguely aware of the sound of the lube cap popping open.

He’s done this to himself, always hoping he’d get to this point. That he’d be able to tell David he wanted this, that he _would_ want it. But it was absolutely nothing compared to David’s fingers. Long and soft and perfect, slick, as one works into him even as David distracts him with filthy kisses. Patrick can’t hold back moans and soft whines, or the way his hips jerk or how he pushes back into David’s hand. His fingers had been good- he’d been surprised really about how good. This is...

”Oh _fuck_ ,” he moan, breaking their kiss, as David adds a second.

”Might burn a little,” David says softly, moving closer, pressed entirely against Patrick’s side, his cock against the side of his stomach and god, even that is to much.

”N-not why I’m cursing,” he says breathlessly, pushing down as David’s fingers push deep into him. “Fuck, David, _your fingers_.” Not the first time he’s said it, but normally it’s about those lovely fingers around his cock, not like _this_. Not inside of him.

"You're even tighter than I imagined," David whispered, fucking his fingers into Patrick, finding a rhythm that had Patrick writhing. "Can't believe you thought, for like even a second, that I wouldn't want this. As if I haven't fantasized about this. You, just like this."

Patrick bites his lip so hard he's worries he's going to cut through skin. David knows that he can't deal with his voice like that, saying that kind of stuff. He knows he's weak. He whines and pushes back, meeting every thrust of David's fingers. The burn is gone now, just the pleasure of being filled and fucked. But not as full or fucked as he really needs to be.

"More," he groans. "You."

"You're not ready for me," David says, almost matter of fact. "Just relax, I've got you. I'm going to fuck you so hard you won't even remember other men exist. But I need to get you a little more..." He trails off, fingers pulling out, which makes Patrick whine. But then three slick fingers are stretching him, carefully pushing in and Patrick's entire back just arches. "More," David says again, kissing him.

Two fingers had felt like a lot and three almost felt like too much. He'd never quite managed three on his own. And he gets it- he knows how big David is- but he's so fucking impatient. He nips at David's lick, one hand curling around the back of his neck, fisting in his hair, tugging. He's going to go crazy if David keeps doing this. He'll never last and he doesn't want to cum until David's inside of him. He needs David inside of him. It's not just physical, not after today. Today has been... he just _needs David_.

"It's okay," David murmurs, fingers pushing deep, curling, pressing-

"Oh fuck, fuck, fuck, _David!_ " It comes out as practically a scream and he's glad no one is home. He's so fucking close. He reaches down again, squeezes, makes himself calm down. "Please, please."

David can rarely resist him when he says please. Now is no different. He carefully pulls his fingers out, and grabs the condom. He rips the thing open and rolls it down over his cock. Just watching him makes Patrick want to rut into bed. David grasps his shoulder, gently pushes him. And he knows how David feels about being able to see him. He doesn't really like the distance of getting fucked from behind and it seems he's no different with his. Patrick spreads his legs to make room for David. Strong hands grasp his hips, pull him lower on the bed, closer. Patrick's hands are greedy, grasping at David, who kisses him, calms him. It feels like a lot suddenly. Not that he doesn't want it, god he does, but its just...

"David," he says softly. 

David looks him in the eyes, presses his forehead to Patrick's as he lines his lubed cock against Patrick's slick hole. Patrick's breath catches. David nods a little, like a question and Patrick nods. He's ready, he is. David starts to slowly press into him and it's more. It's more than his fingers. It's more than Patrick thought it would be. His fingers dig into David's arms and David makes a soft noise and kisses him. 

"It's okay," he whispers against Patrick's lips. "I love you, I've got you. I love you so fucking much." The last words strained as David finally pushes all the way in and stops right there. "I love you."

Patrick nods. "I love you," he manages to breath. "I l-love you. I need- I need you to- to move, David, please." Because it's too much to just stay like this. 

David purses his lips like he's unsure or nervous. Patrick grasps his face, makes him look like into his eyes. He loves him. He loves David so much. He loves him like he's never loved anyone else. Not... not Rachel, not any girl he ever dated, not any guy that's going to come along. David is ready to live with him, David thinks about them five years down the line. David wants him to be sure. Because David... David is sure. And Patrick is sure. He is. David makes a strangled sort of noise and finally, finally moves. He drags his cock most of the way out and then pushes back in. Gentle, sure. One hand curls around Patrick's hip, hitching him up, groaning when it means he hits deeper. He starts to thrust, steady and gentle and it starts to feel good and better. Amazing. 

"Oh, fuck, David," he moans and David finally seems to let go of the reservations he's still holding onto.

He grins a little kisses Patrick as he starts to fuck him harder. A little faster. Hitting so deep, Patrick feels like there's an earthquake unleashed inside of him. He starts to thrust back into David, meeting him thrust for thrust. There's no way he's going to last, not now, not this time. His hand grasps David’s, twining their fingers together. He pulls it to his mouth, presses open mouth kisses to the cool metal rings. 

David moans, mouth against Patrick’s shoulder before he bites down and that’s it. That’s it. He can’t hold it back. David bites on his shoulder and pushes in so fucking deep and Patrick cries out and cums, making a mess of his stomach and chest.

”Oh fuck,” David moans, hips stuttering for a moment, his free hand holding Patrick’s hip so tight it could bruise.

David just keeps fucking him, dragging his orgasm out until Patrick can barely take it. He knows he’s practically milking David’s cock and he doesn’t know how David is holding out. It’s almost too much. Patrick is still writhing back to meet each thrust but he’s shaking and moaning.

”A-are you-“

He can hear it in David’s voice, something nearly apologetic. Patrick looks up at him, curls his free hand around the back of his neck and kisses him with all that he has. He’s fine. And there is absolutely nothing to apologize for. He keeps kissing David until he feels his rhythm falter, until he pulls almost entirely out and then pushes back in deep and _cums_. It’s amazing. Condom or not he can feel the way David fills him and that feeling is enough to make his spent cock twitch with possible interest.

”David,” he sighs, as he slowly pulls out, his ass aching. His whole body fucking aching in the best way.

He watches David take the condom off and tie it before letting it drop to the floor beside the bed. David crawls back between his legs, finding Patrick’s mouth, letting their bodies curl into one another. They kiss and kiss and then kiss more. Sometimes breaking off to bite and suck at each other’s necks and shoulders. They kiss until Patrick feels both like he can breath again but also... still breathless. They finally stop and their foreheads rest together. David’s eyes are bright and wet and his cheeks are flushed. The backs of his ringed fingers brush over Patrick’s cheek. He feels his own face heat up.

”You’re okay?” David asks, all his insecurities bleeding out into that question.

Patrick considers how he wants to answer. He aches in the best way and he’s sticky and gross and he still feels hyped up from the almost date and all the things he’d felt. But he was with David. Under David. And he feels... _right_. But he waits too long to answer and David starts to pull away. Patrick just holds him tighter and doesn’t let him go. David lets out a tight breath and forces himself to look down at Patrick.

”Perfect,” Patrick says. “I’m perfect. I need a shower and probably hours of nap but I’m perfect.” 

He pulls David to rest entirely on top of him. David rests his head on Patrick’s shoulder and nuzzles into his neck. He clearly doesn’t care about the mess. Patrick’s grabs the blankets and pulls them up over both of them. David hums sleepily and kisses Patrick’s neck. 

”I see us... “ David trails off and Patrick waits. “Five years. I see us five years down the line.

Patrick turns his head just enough to catch David’s lips. He pulls away. “So can I,” Patrick admits quietly. He can. He sees them a lot of years down the line. And he doesn’t need to date other guys to know that. “I love you.”


End file.
